leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Battle Royal Dome Trainers/Madame
This is the list of that can be used by each in the Battle Royal Dome. Margaret |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSMadame SM.png |size=150px |prize=1 to 3 |class=Madame |name=Margaret |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Royal Dome |pokemon=3}} | /50 |held=Wide Lens |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bulldoze|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Substitute|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Focus Sash |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Flame Charge|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Nasty Plot|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Extreme Speed|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Overheat|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Roar|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Expert Belt |move1=Ice Punch|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Cross Chop|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fire Punch|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Physical |move4=Focus Energy|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | /50 |held=Mystic Water |move1=Rapid Spin|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Poison Jab|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Physical |move3=Waterfall|move3type=Water|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swords Dance|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Leaf Storm|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Substitute|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Mystic Water |move1=Substitute|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Scald|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Rapid Spin|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Waterfall|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rest|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Ice Fang|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Giga Impact|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} |- | /50 |held=Mystic Water |move1=Surf|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Rest|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Sleep Talk|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Leftovers |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Scald|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Acid Armor|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Status |move4=Aqua Ring|move4type=Water|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Damp Rock |move1=Thunder|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Charm|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Status |move4=Rain Dance|move4type=Water|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Charcoal |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Charm|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Status |move3=Flame Charge|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | /50 |held=Passho Berry |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Roost|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Status |move4=Sky Drop|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Belly Drum|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Salac Berry |move1=Dragon Pulse|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Sharp Beak |move1=Air Slash|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Nasty Plot|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} |- | /50 |held=Kasib Berry |move1=Psyshock|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Grass Knot|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Telekinesis|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Charm|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Chople Berry |move1=Payback|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Moonlight|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Status |move3=Stored Power|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Work Up|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Enigma Berry |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Heavy Slam|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Gyro Ball|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Screech|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Quick Claw |move1=Power Trick|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Encore|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Bug Bite|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} |- | /50 |held=Salac Berry |move1=Megahorn|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Endure|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Reversal|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=Normal Gem |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Hammer Arm|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Scary Face|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Yawn|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Focus Sash |move1=Counter|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flame Charge|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Dark Pulse|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Haban Berry |move1=Dragon Pulse|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Waterfall|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Dragon Dance|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Status}} |- | /50 |held=Custap Berry |move1=Charge Beam|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Grass Knot|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=King's Rock |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Punch|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dragon Dance|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Bright Powder |move1=Stored Power|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Calm Mind|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Double Team|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Slack Off|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Return|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Shadow Claw|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Physical}} |- | /50 |held=King's Rock |move1=Surf|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Flash Cannon|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Round|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Special}} | /50 |held=Quick Claw |move1=Water Spout|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Rest|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Sleep Talk|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | /50 |held=Haban Berry |move1=Swagger|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Quick Attack|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=U-turn|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=Leftovers |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Status |move3=Attract|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Aqua Ring|move4type=Water|move4cat=Status}} |- | /50 |held=Metronome |move1=Ice Ball|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Encore|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Curse|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Expert Belt |move1=Dragon Claw|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Zen Headbutt|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dragon Dance|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Occa Berry |move1=Iron Head|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bullet Punch|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Meteor Mash|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Black Glasses |move1=Sucker Punch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Taunt|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Status |move3=Pursuit|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | /50 |held=Damp Rock |move1=Rain Dance|move1type=Water|move1cat=Status |move2=Light Screen|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Charge Beam|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Grass Knot|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | /50 |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Outrage|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Iron Head|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=Focus Sash |move1=Close Combat|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Laser Focus|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Endure|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Reversal|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=Quick Claw |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Fang|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Yawn|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | /50 |held=Shuca Berry |move1=Cross Poison|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Scary Face|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Screech|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Never-Melt Ice |move1=Ice Shard|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Punch|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fake Out|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Taunt|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Shuca Berry |move1=Charge Beam|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Status |move3=Flash Cannon|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Special |move4=Mirror Coat|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | /50 |held=Hard Stone |move1=Rock Wrecker|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Polish|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Status}} |- | /50 |held=Yache Berry |move1=Wring Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Special |move2=Tickle|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Power Whip|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Bulldoze|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=Liechi Berry |move1=Extreme Speed|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Steel Wing|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Bug Buzz|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Special |move3=Detect|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Status |move4=Substitute|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Liechi Berry |move1=Leaf Blade|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Double-Edge|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Substitute|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Yawn|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | /50 |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Frost Breath|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Rest|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Barrier|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Liechi Berry |move1=Agility|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Acrobatics|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Swords Dance|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Baton Pass|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Zoom Lens |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bulldoze|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Fang|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=Choice Specs |move1=Hyper Beam|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Special}} |- | /50 |held=Scope Lens |move1=Psycho Cut|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Physical |move2=Leaf Blade|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Slash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Feint|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=Iron Ball |move1=Shadow Sneak|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fire Punch|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fling|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Trick Room|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Overheat|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Discharge|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Sucker Punch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=Focus Sash |move1=Encore|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Substitute|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Foul Play|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Knock Off|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} |- | /50 |held=Hard Stone |move1=Iron Defense|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Status |move2=Sandstorm|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Status |move3=Lock-On|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Rock Blast|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=Chople Berry |move1=Dig|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Metal Sound|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Status |move3=Metal Claw|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Tomb|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=Iron Ball |move1=Mach Punch|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Hammer Arm|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Bulk Up|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Status |move4=Fling|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=Enigma Berry |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Endeavor|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Ancient Power|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Special}} |- | /50 |held=Expert Belt |move1=Grass Knot|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Flamethrower|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Nasty Plot|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Occa Berry |move1=Avalanche|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Shard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Natural Gift|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Physical |move4=Giga Impact|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=White Herb |move1=Charge Beam|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Metal Sound|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Status |move3=Flash Cannon|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Special |move4=Autotomize|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Expert Belt |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Wild Charge|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Brick Break|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Coil|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} |- | /50 |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Energy Ball|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Rest|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Heat Wave|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} | /50 |held=Persim Berry |move1=Outrage|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Counter|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dragon Dance|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Lax Incense |move1=Hail|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Status |move2=Icy Wind|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Grass Knot|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Blizzard|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | /50 |held=King's Rock |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fling|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Acrobatics|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=High Jump Kick|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} |- | /50 |held=Chople Berry |move1=Pursuit|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Revenge|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Thrash|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Persim Berry |move1=Thrash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bulk Up|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Status |move3=Superpower|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Hone Claws|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Roseli Berry |move1=Dark Pulse|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Special |move2=Air Slash|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Nasty Plot|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Choice Specs |move1=Dark Pulse|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Special |move2=Draco Meteor|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Special |move3=Earth Power|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Special |move4=Flamethrower|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} |- | /50 |held=Lum Berry |move1=Bug Buzz|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Special |move2=Flamethrower|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Calm Mind|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Lum Berry |move1=Superpower|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Psycho Cut|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Physical |move4=Topsy-Turvy|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Occa Berry |move1=Spirit Shackle|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Leaf Blade|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Swords Dance|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Sucker Punch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Flare Blitz|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Darkest Lariat|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Brutal Swing|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} |- | /50 |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Moonblast|move3type=Fairy|move3cat=Special |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Special}} | /50 |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Energy Ball|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Bug Buzz|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Special |move3=Thunderbolt|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Electroweb|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | /50 |held=Quick Claw |move1=Ice Punch|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Dynamic Punch|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Reversal|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Payback|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=Focus Sash |move1=Hurricane|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Revelation Dance|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Roost|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | /50 |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Substitute|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Air Slash|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Special |move3=Teeter Dance|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Revelation Dance|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | /50 |held=Occa Berry |move1=Pollen Puff|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Special |move2=Stun Spore|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Status |move3=Roost|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Status |move4=Dazzling Gleam|move4type=Fairy|move4cat=Special}} | /50 |held=Life Orb |move1=Accelerock|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Sucker Punch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Chesto Berry |move1=Aqua Tail|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rest|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | /50 |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Baneful Bunker|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Status |move2=Poison Jab|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Physical |move3=Scald|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Expert Belt |move1=Double-Edge|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Superpower|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=High Horsepower|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Wacan Berry |move1=Waterfall|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Lunge|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Surf|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | /50 |held=Miracle Seed |move1=Solar Blade|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Petal Blizzard|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Leech Life|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} |- | /50 |held=Occa Berry |move1=Bulk Up|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Status |move2=Bulldoze|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Return|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Payback|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=Salac Berry |move1=Trop Kick|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Acrobatics|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=High Jump Kick|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Salac Berry |move1=Reversal|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Taunt|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Status |move3=Acrobatics|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Thief|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=Eject Button |move1=First Impression|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Razor Shell|move3type=Water|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | /50 |held=Kee Berry |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Giga Drain|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Shore Up|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Liechi Berry |move1=Shell Smash|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Explosion|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ancient Power|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Special |move4=Acrobatics|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Shell Trap|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Dragon Pulse|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Special |move3=Flamethrower|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=King's Rock |move1=Zing Zap|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fake Out|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Reversal|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Encore|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | /50 |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Shadow Claw|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Play Rough|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Physical |move3=Thief|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} | /50 |held=Focus Sash |move1=Psychic Fangs|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aqua Jet|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Fang|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | /50 |held=Iron Ball |move1=Hyper Voice|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Special |move2=Dragon Pulse|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Hurricane|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Special}} | /50 |held=Life Orb |move1=Anchor Shot|move1type=Steel|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Claw|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Aerial Ace|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Gyro Ball|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} Cindy |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSMadame SM.png |size=150px |prize=1 to 5 |class=Madame |name=Cindy |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Royal Dome |pokemon=3}} | |held=Focus Sash |move1=Icicle Crash|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Metal Burst|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Focus Sash |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Moonblast|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Nasty Plot|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Assault Vest |move1=Sheer Cold|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Shard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Hydro Pump|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Freeze-Dry|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Leftovers |move1=Sheer Cold|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Stockpile|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Focus Sash |move1=Wood Hammer|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Brick Break|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Double Team|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Blizzard|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Abomasite |move1=Energy Ball|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Icium Z |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Bulldoze|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Icicle Crash|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Volt Switch|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Blizzard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Dark Pulse|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Special}} |- | |held=Weakness Policy |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shell Smash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Superpower|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Assault Vest |move1=Freeze-Dry|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Icy Wind|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Mirror Coat|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Flash Cannon|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Lum Berry |move1=Icicle Crash|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Sheer Cold|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Superpower|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Substitute|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Thunder Wave|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Status |move3=Round|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunderbolt|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} |- | |held=Focus Sash |move1=Freeze-Dry|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=Hyper Voice|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Category:Subpages